burbankfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Kanf
Aoi Kanf Aoi "The Blue One" Kanf is one out of a set of sextuplets hatched from an egg birthed by '''Shakre Kanf '''in the Cenozoic Era. She currently lives in a suburban condo in Burbank, California with her mother, 12 other siblings, a paranoid, on edge wimp with blue hair named Farley, and a nigge-i mean The Kang of the Portuguese Caliphate, Alberto Barbosa. She has pets as well, one being a creepy disguised monster named Mimi, a ghost named Spoopert, and a small xenomorph named Princess. Although she has been known for being mischievous and liable to spread chaos and cause mass widespread panic wherever she goes, she has started to settle down and become more of a tolerable nuisance rather than a pain in the ass, even taking up schooling and growing up both physically and mentally over a period of time we like to call the "Septennium of Peace". History Early Life Aoi, along with her first 5 other siblings, was hatched from a rainbow colored egg laid somewhere beside a volcanic crag in Eastern Pangaea, roughly 63 million years ago. Originally supposed to be a much more powerful being, the egg took so many blows, shakes, and tumbles, that the initial "yolk" split into sextuplets, each with their own personalities and powers given. Aoi was the blue one, given her name from the pain she caused the nearby troglodytes/cave people whom shouted "OWEE" upon infliction of said pain. Considered "Mommy's little blessing" she took up the mantle of being in charge of the other gremlins when the birth-giver had gone out to hunt, who mostly came back with nothing given she forgot half way through what she was doing and only ate for herself. Aoi wasn't always treated as the leader, nor did she mind that much, the only gremlin who paid any attention to her was Flossy, the baby of the group. Midori however despised her sister and plotted against her several times to get her killed or make her disappear forever. But more about that later. Sometime later, around late 5th century/early 6th century, Aoi and her other siblings were given to an Elderly Western European King as a beneficial prize (mostly to be taken care of by) from their mother, Shakre. Not sure what to do with the ornery, colorful, super powered children, the King promoted Aoi, seeing as how she was the most powerful of the 6, to Paladin, and to go to war whenever necessary. Midori, Murasaki, and Flossy, mostly being treated as royalty or future heirs to the childless King, were usually in the castle while Aoi, Aka, and Ki, whom were given the titles of Paladin and Knights respectively, were often training (slacking off) in the courtyard. As the King lie dying some years later, he gave his crown to Midori, whom gained his trust over those years. Midori, finally glad the old man passed away, broke the crown into two pieces, the center triangle piece for herself, the rest for the royal figurehead/attention grabber, Murasaki. Flossy given nothing for being a possible heir was used as a superweapon of ultimate cuteness to make other places willingly give Midori what she wanted to make her empire grow. Unfortunately for her she still had Aoi to deal with and as her country prospered, her rival kingdoms grew anxious for war, war that not even flossy could stop. Midori, hoping to use Flossy to stop the upcoming war, wanted Aoi out of the picture so that she wouldn't get anymore glory, or at least take control over her sister's unruly behavior and use it to further her own goals. Heading to a far off cave home to a powerful sorcerer, she asked him what could possibly kill the unkillable or at least put it under her control. She was then handed a glowing orb, one that if thrown at the person she wished to control, it would capture them and project them as the orb's weilder's familiar from then on. Midori, foolishly taking it planned carefully like a coyote chasing a roadrunner, to capture her sister and use her as a pawn. The day had arrived, the day she was gonna show her siblings she was the true leader of the sextuplets. Having her siblings gather round and watch as she gained control of one of the most powerful beings currently on the planet, she carelessly threw the orb at Aoi, her turning to see what was going on. The orb bounced off of her headplate, and fell to the ground, causing a small, but powerful, vortex to suck all of the nearby living beings (the gremlins), and seal them away in the orb, which would later be found by a boy in a cave in a whole other story than this. Post WeirdCreek? Somewhere in a diverging path from the main storyline, Aoi was instead released from her familiar shackles and given freedom, her other siblings having been let free as well. Shakre, whom had found them all at this point in time, picked them all up, including her kind sort of boyfriend, Farley, and carried them all to Burbank, California because of one quote in a fanfic.